


Good Boy

by slyfighter2011



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, BDSM, Dom!Magnus, Dom/sub, I don’t know how to tag sorry, M/M, Smut, Sub!Alec, Warning I suck at this!, basically smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyfighter2011/pseuds/slyfighter2011
Summary: Smut. All there is too it. Plus I can’t think of a decent way to sum this up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo! It’s Sly!
> 
> If your new to me hi! I hope you enjoy this! ❤️ It’s Smut.. 
> 
> #GoodBoyBySlyfighter2011  
> And sorry to everyone I’ve changed my twitter handle! It’s now @CaseesMalec I’m non-binary. Casee is my name. I just recently found that I actually like. It’s a story for another time. 
> 
> Enjoy the smut!

Alexander Lightwood. 

He had several secrets about himself. 

Coming from a well off family, let alone an old family name. It was respected, and everyone wanted to be a Lightwood or be in with the Lightwood’s. Alec understood this at a young age, which was probably why Alec didn’t trust a lot of people that were within his family. But even then not many knew his secrets.

Well, Izzy—Isabelle knew at least one of his secrets. It may not be the darkest of them, but she knew that he was gay. 

There were other things part of his personality that made him crave for certain things. Alexander, was top dog in his facade of his everyday life. He had to be what his parents wanted him to be, which was a respected member of society. While Alec knew that this wasn’t the dark ages, being gay in their social circle was—frowned upon. 

There would be a social gathering at his parents home, later this evening for his youngest brothers acceptance into Stanford. Besides himself, Max had become the apple of their parents eyes. While his other two siblings could be considered the black sheep, the rebels. Which were Izzy and Jace, they married for love without their parents consent. Too those that Maryse and Robert found beneath their social class. Clary was a artist and Simon a musician. 

Alec let out a whimper.. 

“S _ iiii _ r... _ please _ .” Was what Alec said breathlessly. 

One of the few secrets Alec kept from everyone including his sister. Was that to take the edge off of his demanding life was that he enjoyed being dominated by others. 

“You have to say it darling.” Watching his client wither under his hand, before having pulled it away. There were no real names here, just boy, sir—master if the client wanted. 

Magnus Bane was the most sought after, within his club. It was very selective and secretive, not many were even allowed into it. Magnus usually choose you, which was what happened with this pairing. 

It had been weeks ago, maybe even months when this tall, dark, and handsome figure had walked into Pandemonium. Many didn’t know that Pandemonium had an even darker secretive side within the club walls. 

What was interesting for Mangus to say, was that this dark handsome fellow. Who was right now begging, but not asking for what he wanted. Knew of what to say to his bartender to alert him of potential clients. It was something relatively stupid that Magnus came up one night with, when he’d been drunk after his break up with Camille. Which was how Magnus got into this  _ business _ . Camille had been his dominatrix, and he allowed her too much power over him. Which was how they’d became an item, she’d been mysterious besides how she was in their play. 

Anyone that knew Camille could see her beauty, but her personality soully lacked, and took Magnus years to see just how horrible she was. 

“Sirrr..” a shudder ripped through his client as he pulled away again. It cause the man to whimper again, this client had too much control over himself. 

“Tsk tsk..” Magnus rounded the chair that Sebastian was tied too tightly. Even though Sebastian didn’t seem to fit this young man. His boy, yes.  _ Yes _ , this was  _ his  _ boy. “I should  _ punish _ you.” Leaning close to his boy’s body. Which earned another shudder. “Good little boys get what they ask for.” With a flick of his tongue to his ear. 

“Please, sirrr…” Watching him thrust into the air looking for some sort of traction.

“Ask.  _ For. _ It.” His boy had a hard time asking for what he wanted, and often led them to here. His boy trying to take, instead of asking. Magnus had often punished him, for just taking. His hands where roaming his client’s body, brushing over the sensitive areas of this body.. Which caused his client to groan loudly as Magnus took their nipples behind his pointer and his thumb twisting them slowly.

Being so close, to release and having it taken away. The edging had been going on for hours, but Alec knew he needed this. Especially if he was suppose to make it through the party his parents were throwing for Max. It was giving into the need, the fixation of not wanting this to end. Being blindfolded helped him in refusing to give into this part of his life. Where Alec actually enjoyed being gay, he wasn’t a prude. Many thought that he was in his everyday life. 

No one knew of this part of his life, this was his control. Something he got to have, but he had a hard time giving the control to someone else. Feeling Marcus’ hands roaming his body, a groan ripped through him as he felt the tug on his nipples.

“Siiir…” A whine escaped, while Alec knew that this wasn’t a punishment. The slow teasing of his body sure felt like it, especially after the edging that he’d enduring so far. 

“ _ Yes _ ?” A whisper ghosted over his ear causing him to buck up into the air against his restraints. 

“What is boy?” Another moan ripped through his client as he flicked their nipple. He, himself was rock hard looking at how undone his client was. 

“Please…” His clients head tossed back against his chest. Seeing the sweat ripple down his brow. God, this man was beautiful. 

“Pl—ease...sir.. ah..” His client moaned, as a shudder ripped though his body as Magnus played it.

“Please sir, please ah... god let me cum please..” Grin broke against his clients neck.

“Good boys get rewarded.” A hot huff of breathe against their ear. As he walked around to the side of his client, with his hand wrapping around their cock once more. 

Soon as his hand touched Sebastian who arched into the touch trying to.. Find some friction. A few slow testing tugs, came with “Siiiiir…..sirrr.. ah sirrr..” It didn’t take long after he sped up, did “Siirrr,... oh… ah god…” A thrust up into his hand, unable to say he was coming as a tight shudder shook through him spilling all over himself and the hand around his cock. 

Alec laid limp against the chair, as he could feel the few slow tugs that had him twitching in the chair as well. “Clean it boy..” was what Alec heard..

Just before a thumb as touching his lips, the smell of semen his his nose. Not questioning why, but doing what he was told. His tongue first enveloped the thumb as Alec cleaned it and moved onto the rest of his hand. “Good boy.” Was all Alec heard before feeling his hands become untied followed by, “Until the next time darling.” As his eyes were still covered but he turned his head in the direction that his  _ master _ ? His sir? Walked away and heard the door click. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks after last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE WAS A MISHAP WHERE I POSTED THIS ON THE WRONG STORY! -_-
> 
> Hi! It’s Sly here.
> 
> To explain a few things from last chapter that carry over into this chapter.
> 
> Alec and Magnus don’t actually know one another.. they don’t know each other’s real names as Alec gave Magnus a fake name when all this started between them. So if I meantion Sebastian I’m in Magnus’ POV and if I mention Marcus I’m in Alec’s POV.
> 
> Alec has a blindfold kink and is his way of disconnecting himself from the fact he’s gay because in these fics he isn’t out.
> 
> Magnus and Raphael own Pandemonium and the secret club within.
> 
> As of right now I don’t know if I’ll be continuing this was a pain to write. Cause I keep getting stuck and whatnot.
> 
> But I hope this clears up any confusions you may have and I hope that you enjoy it.

Days, sometimes weeks could go by and Alec wasn’t just able to drop everything. At least that wasn’t how it worked for Alec, no—no. Sometimes Alec found himself unable to go, to Pandemonium. Much of how after turning up late to his youngest brother’s party, his father seemed fit to drag him to business meetings around the world, and within the states the last three weeks. 

Alec wasn’t sure that what his father had done, wasn’t a punishment for having turned up late and that had been his way of telling him. To step up his game. That Max might take over the company, at the mere thought of it. It cause Alec to roll his eyes, it had been weeks since they’d been in New York.

Alec loved being a man of business. Just the job was demanding and required a certain presence all of the time though. It wasn’t only that presence and the pace of it that Alec had to keep up, but coming from the background they did as an old name within their community. Meaning that the name of a Lightwood was held differently and to a certain standard, his mother would say. Sometimes simply being a Lightwood, could be too much for Alec.

Everyone was often looking at him, not just him but as the oldest—Alec often got more of the negative attention. His parents often liked to point out at how Alec hadn’t even began to settle down yet, which often scared him. Wondering if they somehow found out. Because he had heard their opinions on same sex marriage, didn’t believe that it was right for two men or two women to marry. It wasn’t condoned in the book, it was a sin. 

Alec used these things as an excuse, which he knew that because of is darling sister, Izzy often pointed that out. As much as Alec  _ might _ want to come out, there was no way he ever could. He had too much riding on the line, and couldn’t jeopardize any of what he worked for, let alone his parents,—hell even his family’s name. 

Sitting in the back of the taxi, his mind began to wander. Like it always hadn’t, Alec had been in New York a couple days since returning from the three week stent with his father. Which in that time his mother—oh the lovely Maryse Lightwood. Thought that it would be an excellent idea, upon his return to have him set up on a date. With some unexpected high society woman, that Alec may very well know, but didn’t care all that much about.

Which now, that date was over with.. He’d been bored out of his mind the whole time. Having listened to this young woman drone on about his family and their accomplishments the whole date. It was exhausting, and didn’t know if this was why his mother choose her. God, Alec hoped not, but his mother loved flattery—and this girl Sarah? God even Alec couldn’t remember her name, it had been so dull. 

Again, if it wasn’t for the fact that he was heading to Pandemonium. Alec would’ve just walked home, but the urge had become too great for Alec. Especially after that date, he need—. A release. To have the shell around him shattered. To himself, Alec wanted to be punished. Not just wanted it, he needed it. Craved for it. Three weeks were a long time, and then this dull date. One that his mother sat him up on. Alec needed to know where he belonged, remember the place. 

Leaning back into the backseat of the taxi, his heart racing, knowing just how naughty—a bad boy he was being. The stirring of his cock told him, he was being so. On how he should be punished, the thoughts of being edged, begging for the release to be given for being good. His eyes half-open casting towards the taxi driver, before he pushed his hand onto his crotch and shifting in his seat. Biting his lip to suppress a moan that threatened to release from his mouth.

Three weeks..

Was a long time to go, without any sort of release. 

His eyes had sank closed, feeling the hum of vehicle. His mind wandered away, to the last time he’d been able to go to Pandemonium. 

“Sir..” Alec’s eyes sprung open, and a flush upon his cheeks causing a deep blush. “We’re here.”  _ Right,  _ Was what Alec thought but said nothing as he handed the driver some money. It was probably more than what the fare was, but Alec didn’t really care and didn’t want the embarrassment more than he already had. 

Pandemonium. 

Well it was the alleyway to the club anyways. Smoothing out the dark blue suit that, Alec had wore out on his date. It had been something that Izzy had told him to wear, because everyone knew if Alec could. He’d dress in a dark colored tee-shirt or otherwise. All the high end clothing Alec owned was whatever Iz bought for him. Basically he’d been told he couldn’t dress himself, not that it mattered. Though what he was wearing was a little overdress for Pandemonium, especially the secret club. 

Once inside of the club, Alec winced as three weeks away made him realize just how loud it truly was. It was as he had thought, and knew that he was far too overdressed for being inside this club. He also could feel the stares, a few were boring into his back as he made his way towards the bar. 

Once there Alec leaned against the bar, looking at the keep. “Scotch, dirty.” It was one way of letting  _ them _ know that their customer knew about the secret club world that was within Pandemonium. It wasn’t necessarily a drink, but it also earned him a scotch while he waited to be taken.  

***

Wide eyed as he was behind the blindfold, kneeling off centered inside of many rooms. Many didn’t know that Pandemonium was also attached to a hotel, you wouldn’t realize that from within or actually outside of it either… 

His thoughts were interrupted when Alec heard the door open, and felt the rush of cool air washing into the room. A shiver had ran throughout his body, that someone was within the room with him now. It had him yearning to be touched, almost as he had touched himself within the taxi. 

It was before the urge became to great that Alec heard, “Come!” As the bed creaked as the other person sat down on the end. “I didn’t say stand.” The tone was commanding and Alec could feel the eyes of the person on him. Even though Alec couldn’t see, it was the man’s very persenance within the room. 

(A/N explaining the Sebastian and Marcus—

Magnus and Alec don’t know each other’s names. 

This is sort of a continuation of Good Boy.

The names are suppose to keep their identities safe. As for why Alec has a blindfold on again, it’s a kink. Plus it’s his way to separate himself from being gay, as he isn’t out) 

“Crawl.” It was an order, with one of Sebastian’s main senses cut off, like usually. Magnus never really understood his appeal of not seeing what his partner looked like. Maybe that wasn’t it for him, maybe looks wasn’t what matter. Or maybe there was a deeper meaning, one that he couldn’t understand—and probably wouldn’t ever. 

But it was a sight watching him crawl slowly from the spot that Sebastian had kneeled at. It would be a lie if Magnus didn’t believe that this person wasn’t the sexiest on this plant next to himself of course. A sly sexy smirk graced over Magnus’ lips watching the boy slink over shyly but sexy in an innocent way. Even with everything Magnus had done to the boys body. There was still some sort of innocence too it all. 

“Kneel.” Were the words that Magnus spoke watching Sebastian stop just next to his leg. Magnus’ eyes fell onto his boy’s erection, “Has my boy touched himself?” The shiver that ran through Sebastian’s body had been enough to give him away, but Magnus wanted to give him a chance to admit it first. 

His heart began to pound harder than it already was, but another shiver had ran throughout his body at the tone of the question. It was annoyed, unhappy by  _ his  _ choices. Punishment was something Alec was craving for since he’d returned to the city. 

It also had dawned on Magnus that he hadn’t seen Sebastian in weeks, again. It was common among some the clientele that Magnus had. Some just enjoyed the simple pleasures of being dominated, much like Sebastian here. Tonight seemed different with Sebastian, he was acting more defiant than usually. Magnus could tell simply with how he was kneeled, and few other ticks. 

“Boy!” His tone firm without a measure of waver, as he stood from the bed. It was followed by his body shifting around in his kneel, looking slightly uncomfortable. “Are you going to  _ answer _ my  _ question _ ?” A shiver went throughout his boy’s body as much as it seemed to try to stop it. Since he was standing leering down at Sebastian, watching his boy’s cock twitch and leak before him. As Magnus was still waiting for a verbal answer from him. 

As the time grew between waiting for the answer and watching the precum leak from the cock below him, that his eyes were trained on. Magnus came a little closer to his boy, as he lifted one of his Louis Vuitton shoes and pressing it down onto Sebastian’s cock. “Are you testing my patience,  _ boy _ ?” Applying more pressure to the twitching cock under his shoe as he took Sebastian’s chin roughly tilting his face up even with a blindfold covering his eyes it was a dominant sort of thing to do. “Answer me.” Magnus sad before twisting his shoe on the cock, which Sebastian tried to suppress a groan by biting his lip. 

“N..no ah sir..” The pressure from his master’s shoe became too much, even while it felt amazing. Alec knew that he was lying, and lying to Marcus was not a good thing. But he wanted the punishment, he’d been craving the punishment. It had been over a month since Alec had been here, and then that disastrous date he had.. Alec need to be punished for his digressions. The thought of possibly being punished was exciting, he wanted to earn the pleasure he’d be given, after the weeks away. 

“You’re  _ lying _ .” Feeling the Marcus’ hand slide from his chin. The smooth cool fingers dancing along, feeling Sebastian’s pulse quicken as he tightened his hand around his neck. “You don’t lie to me.” Feeling a gulp that Sebastian just took as his adam’s apple bobbed against the grip of his own hand. 

“Sor-rry.” His heart was pounding as much if not more than his cock was twitching. Alec was excited, what was gonna happen? His eyes were wide under the blindfold. He had never been choked before, it was different. It was exciting him, Alec could feel the wetness against his lower abdomen, it had been from where his master stepped on him. That too had been new, and it had been fucking hot. His mind was already becoming mush, but he knew that this was far from over.

It was in the moment Alec didn’t expect to be tossed onto the bed roughly. Which caused him a moan. “Siir..” He stammered, confused by why he was on the bed. 

The silence was deafening, had Marcus left the room? He never heard the door, as he knew that it was still closed from before. There was some rusling happening from across the room. “Sir?” Trying to get an answer, but thinking now he wouldn’t receive one. Because, he was the master, dominant—they weren’t equals and Alec was below him. Or this was his way of getting back for the long unresponsive answer Alec had given him. 

“Edge of the bed, facing the bed.” Alec complied quickly as he knew his master wasn’t pleased with him. “You remember your safe word, right.” His cock twitched at the thought of needing to use his safe word. His mind was racing with ideas. 

“Arms out.” Alec did, and felt something rough against his skin. As he felt it wrap around his wrist a few times, it was an odd sensation.  As one arm was hiked up as he listened to his Dom shuffle around to the other side. Once both arms had been tied, his feet were next. Alec groaned as his cock rubbed against the skin sheets. 

There was a dark chuckle from beside him, which caused Alec to shiver. What was about to happen? “What’s your safe word, if you need it.” A wash of excitement ran through Alec’s body. What did Marcus have planned? With his mind racing with the possibilities. It was in the anticipation of it all Alec forgot to answer. “Boy! I asked you what you word was.” Marcus pushed himself against Sebastian teasing him. Making Sebastian try to push back against him, in hopes for some friction. 

A light chuckle escaped Magnus, feeling the attempt but the ropes denying Sebastian that friction. Roaming hands over his boy’s chest pinching Sebastian’s nipples, watching his mouth lax letting out a moan, “Tool  _ ah _ sir.” Was the response that Magnus got as he twisted the nipples between his forefinger and thumb. 

“What was that?” Pinching and twisting harder, Magnus tongue trailed along the side of Sebastian’s neck. He could clearly see it was winding up his boy more. “Tool,  _ sir. _ ” Hearing Sebastian use his word. “I want you to remember that word.” Watching a shiver run throughout Sebastian’s body, as his breath ghosted against the fevered skin. 

“Ready?” There was a grin that Alec couldn’t see, but could hear in Marcus’ voice.

“Yes, sir!” Alec groaned as he wrapped his hands around the rope gripping it tightly. The unknown of thrilling as much as it was terrifying. The swhirling behind him made him wish slightly that he wasn’t wearing the blindfold. His heart was pounding, his cock twitching against the bed and his stomach.

The swirling sound had almost stopped, but it was still there maybe not as fast. With his eyesight cut off, his other senses had seems to heightened. When leather pieces from the flog fell onto his back lightly, his body arched into it at first. As the impact was slow and teasing. Almost as if his dom was testing out the waters. 

Magnus let his eyes roam over Sebastian’s broad back, seeing the light flicks of pink appearing on his skin. It was a beautiful sight, and Magnus wanted to see it glowing. “Did you like that, boy.” Asking as he idly as he twisted the flog around. Watching his boy try to prepare himself for when the next hit would be. A moan had broke through Sebastian when he was struggling again the restrains. 

“What was that, boy?” Asking again as he stepped closer to his boy. 

“Like it, sir. This boy likes it..” It was very incoherent, but to know that it was affecting him. It made Magnus own cock twitch. With a flick of his wrist the flog came down harder. The cry out of his boy’s mouth was wonderful. It was a mix between a yell and a moan. His own cock twitched again from within his pants. 

“Fuck!” Was what sprang from his lips. His eyes were wide under the blindfold. His skin stung, as his body was screaming at him. 

“You like  _ that _ don’t you.” A breathless moan came from behind him, as when  _ that  _ had been said another smack of the braids had hit against his skin. His body reacting arching into them, but his heart was racing as he heard the steps behind him. Sebastian, Alec—whoever he actually was.. It didn’t matter his dominant was there. “You really should see yourself, your ass and back all bright red.” 

The words had gone straight for his cock that twitched against his stomach and the bed. There was no way he was gonna last much longer.. His body tense as it was, “You look absolutely gorgeous..” Alec felt the smooth hands of his Dom against his back. Marcus running his fingers along the whelps that the flog had made on his ass cheeks. “Please.. _ sir. _ ”

The  _ please sir _ , cause a smirk, “Please  _ what,  _ boy?” Magnus asked grazing his finger along his boy’s ass. A mixture of a groan and moan broke from his boy’s lips. Watching him shiver as his finger grazed the entrance of Sebastian. “Words, you must use them.” Which earn Sebastian a smack against his already over sensitive skin.  

Words? What were those? His mind was so far gone. To form coherent words. What Alec wanted was for Marcus to  _ fuck  _ him. They’d never actually had penetration, well other than Marcus’ fingers and that of toys. There wasn’t any actual rule between them about it—it just never exactly had happened. But as turned on as Alec was, it was what Alec wanted very badly. (Yes Alec’s had sex before, but he’s in the closest still)

“ _ Well  _ darling?” Magnus had curled his body around Sebastian’s. His silk shirt sticking to the heated skin underneath his own body as it was pressed against. His breath having ghosted along his boy’s ear. Which earned a shiver. His fingers dancing up and down his boy’s chest, watching him shiver again. 

“Please..ah..” Another desperate moan escaped his lips, as he tried to arch back against Magnus. Whose cock was still within his dress pants, but laying there against Sebastian’s crack twitching. 

Alec tried to push up against Marcus, whose breathe was evenly hitting against his fevered skin. Feeling Marcus’ fingers graze against his nipples, causing him to let out a moan. “You want to be  _ fucked? _ ” Hearing the words be said, Alec nodded rapidly. “ _ Please _ .” It was the only word that was easy enough to be considered coherent. 

“Suck them.” Alec felt fingers against his lips, his brain not completely understanding at first. But understanding enough that he opens his mouth—just as Marcus shoved his fingers in. Paying close attention to the detail to each of the two fingers that were in his mouth. “Yes, get them wet..” Hearing the effect that he could too also have on his master was appealing. 

While Magnus shoved two of his fingers in and out of Sebastian’s mouth making sure that they got wet enough to stretch him out, there was lube as well. This was just... _ hot.  _ At least that was how Magnus found it. Pinching and twisting Sebastian’s nipple, once during this it had him trying to rut against the bed. He could see that his boy was desperate for it.. Just as much as he was himself.

A whimper came as Magnus pulled his fingers away from Sebastian's mouth. “Should I reward my boy?” Washed again the heated skin causing a shiver. As Magnus trailed his lips down the back of Sebastian’s spine. It was sort of intimate, but as Magnus got to Sebastian’s hole watching it wink at him. Watching as his finger rub over it, and listening to his boy groan as he tried to push back towards the sensation.

Magnus smirked as he had sank down to his knees level with Sebastian behind. A dark throaty chuckle came out over his own moan, watching as his boy tried to push against the restrains. “You want this don’t you.” The hot breath against the skin sent a shiver down Sebastian’s spine.

It was the only response Magnus got besides the wordless moan he got as he flicked his tongue against his boy’s hole. 

Alec lost himself in the sensations of Marcus’ tongue against his hole. It was when he heard the crack of a bottle open, his heart began to pound hard, and gripping tighter around the ropes. 

“You should see yourself..” Magnus had stood and took a step back. Taking in the beautiful view of his boy before him, “Gripping onto the rope like you have nothing else, ass still pink from being whipped. Your cock leaking with need..” It was all rather stunning. 

Magnus had taken his cock out while he’d been eating out Sebastian’s ass. Stroking it while he listened to his boy moan as he played him. As Magnus stood losing himself in the sight that was his boy again. 

It was a drool worthy sight, and hearing his boy’s moans.. As Magnus pushed two fingers into Sebastian’s body. The heat and tightness around his fingers felt amazing, it caused his own cock to twitch. Scissoring the two fingers before slowly entering a third, that came with a his from his boy. “P..lease..” Coherent thoughts had long since gone, as had words.

“Fu- _ ck.”  _ Broke from his lips as Marcus brushed against his prostate as he had curled his fingers against it.

“If you want it, beg me for it.” Magnus said pulling his fingers out with a pop. It had been said with a commanding tone, as he watched his boy whimper. Magnus also could tell just how far he was gone too, but if his boy wanted it. He’d have to beg for it, no matter how much Magnus himself wanted to shove his cock hard and fast into the welcoming tight hole. 

A mixture of a whimper and a whine, as Alec felt himself becoming empty again. Marcus’ words didn’t help, because  _ god  _ how Alec wanted his dom to fuck him.. Hard and fast, until he was screaming.  _ Fuck _ . Was what his mind was screaming. How was he suppose to form coherent words? He’d barely been able to do anything besides moan. With an audible gulp, and feeling Marcus rubbing and smacking his cock against his hole.

“Plea..se sir..” Alec moaned pulling against the ropes try to open against Marcus’ cock as it rubbed against him. There was a chuckle behind him, he could feel the eyes watching his bodies reactions. “Sir, please  _ fuck  _ me..” Feeling the cool air against his whole feeling his cheeks being spread with Marcus’ soft hands. 

“Shove your rock hard cock in me, make me into your slut..” Alec screamed out after saying those words. Because whatever control his dom had, he seemed to have snapped it with his begging. Feeling as stretched out and as full as Alec did around the invading cock. 

“So fucking tight boy.” Magnus moaned trying to control his thrusts into his boy. If he didn’t this would be over all too soon. “Clenching down just right around my cock.” It was like pure heaven inside of Sebastian. This had been the first time Magnus had penetrated Sebastian with his cock. Thinking about it now, why hadn’t it happened sooner? Feeling like it was almost made just for him. 

With his own moan breaking from his lips as Sebastian clenched around him. “Fuck..” Magnus moaned out feeling his boy grow tighter, which caused him to slow his thrusts in.. A whimper from Sebastian made him realize just how close his boy had been. “You don’t get to cum until I say you can” Trusting hard one right against Sebastian’s prostate, which caused his boy’s body to clench around him. 

Magnus knew that how his boy’s body was clinging to his cock with each thrust. The warning was mostly just him playing his part as a dominant as a master, however Sebastian saw him. Magnus had many clients, but not many that could affect him like this boy could. 

It was clear that his boy was far gone in the sensation, just as much as he was himself. When Manus reached down and wrapped his hand around his boy’s cock. A drawn out moan was pulled out of them both as Sebastian clench around him as Magnus gave a slow pull down on his boy’s cock. A pained whimper came from his boy as Magnus’ lips pressed against Sebastian’s neck. 

“Siir..” A smirk morphing against the side of his boy’s neck. 

“Please,  _ please  _ let me  _ cum _ sir.” Alec knew that he wouldn’t last, not with Marcus abusing his prostate on almost every thrust. Alec shuddered as his dom adjusted his grip on his cock, before giving it a teasing pull. It was driving him crazy how slow everything was going. He needed and  _ wanted _ to come. “Please Sir..” A breathless panting moan as Alec was begging for release. 

“Come.” Magnus knew that he wasn’t going to last too much longer, which was why he’d settled for short shallow thrusts for a while. He wanted to draw it out, make his boy beg him for his own release. Which had happened, and as Magnus told him to come. It was what Alec had done cover his hand, the footboard of the bed, and the floor. 

It seemed to Magnus that his boy had been pent up. They hadn’t saw each other in over a month or less. Pulling from his boy’s body, wrapping his cum covered hand around his own cock. It hadn’t taken but a few jerked of himself, that he was spilling onto Sebastian's ass and lower back, with his own throaty moan of  _ fuck.  _

His boy looked devine as he was, covered in sweat and semen. “You were such a good boy.” Magnus praised Sebastian as he had been. Not that Sebastian could hear him, it seemed that after that orgasm.. The power of it all, caused him to pass out. It happened occasionally after intense sessions like this one had been. 

It was upon releasing him from the restraints that Magnus put him in the center of the bed. “Such a good boy.” Whispered again kissing the side of his clients head, before collecting himself and leaving. 


End file.
